Garden of White Gardenias
by Meli-Mexi14
Summary: When a bizarre earthquake creates a new island,England goes searching for the new nation so he can get a new chance at being a big brother. He doesn't realize that he's in for a big surprise.Please Review.
1. A New Nation Is FORGED!

**Okay….This is my first FanFic!(Yay)! So please review….**

I hope you all enjoy Ch. 1 of _Garden of White Gardenias _

**-Melirosi14 (Igirisu fan) **

Garden of White gardenias

Ch.1- A New Nation Is FORGED!

It was late at night, and England was up reading another book. (Probably a "How not mess up your spells book.") But before he was able to read another page, his reading was disturbed by the loud ringing of his phone. When he answered it the first word he heard 3 times was "DUDE"! (Guess who?)

"What do you want America?" he asked.

"Dude! Bro!" he said," Something BIG happened about 3 hours ago!"

"What?"

"An earthquake happened in L.A! An 8.9 magnitude had struck it!"

"GOOD GOD!" the surprised brit said,"Are you okay?"

"Relax Iggy; I was w/ Canada at his place trying to teach him how to play catch. He really sucks playing at it. But that's not the only main part. No one got injures or killed in the earthquake and there was hardly any overall damage despite the heavy magnitude. And guess what else?

"WHAT?"

"When I was on way home, I heard that the earthquake had created what could be an island, about the size of yours. Only I don't know where it exactly means. I, the hero is gonna check it out. Later Iggy!"

"YOU GIT!" England said angrily, my nickname is not IGGY! "

By the time he had said that, it was too late. America had already hung up.

_A new nation_? England had thought. _Could it be? Have I been given another chance? To be a big a big brother once again?_

Ever since all his former colonies grown up and left hi m for independence, England has always been asking for a another chance to be once again a big brother for a young nation that has a lot to learn about this cruel world. He knew that since there is an island out there about the size of his nation,, that island must be a new nation – a new infant or child nation in need of a big brother.

_This is a new chance that I refuse to let it slip away; this new nation will have a big brother,_

England thought.

As fast as he could, England packed some of his stuff. He was planning to go find that new nation and colonize it before anyone else got there hands on him or her. He knew that he had to act fast because he knew America had his eyes on the new island too. He also knew that America was going to let dear old Frog Face know about it too. Luckily those 2 nations always get in each others way and slow themselves down.

In less than half an hour after that call (about 10:30 P.m), England was already beginning to search for that island. He was already on a small sail boat, already on the search.

"Lets see", he said, "I should go probably north,," he said pointing north.

"Dammit, this is probably going to take like all night and probably all day tomorrow! I don't

have that type of time! "He said frustrated as he got into thicker fog. It eventually got to the point where he wanted to give up, but the more he thought about once again being a big brother,, the more he put in to it.

Eight hours after he had started his search, England was exhausted.

"Dammit, this is getting way too complicated." he said, burring his face into his hands.

As soon as he got his face out of there, his emerald eyes had widened, seeing a sight that he was hopping to see. The fog was clearing up and he saw the shore of an island.

The island had nothing but a forest of trees, as well as flowers and grass surrounding almost every inch of that island, including the shore. As soon as he got there, England took a quick look of the pretty shore; he started to get deeper in the forest. The deeper England got into the forest, more gardens of varieties of flowers appeared. Only one flower took up more space of the gardens and was the only flower that had the most of- white gardenias.

Soon England reached the center of the forest. The center of the forest was filled with gardens of white gardenias. The garden had an aroma that England enjoyed. But then he noticed something. There was a hammock tied in between two trees. In the hammock, there was gardening supplies.

"Those supplies, they look handmade." England said to himself. "There must be someone here! Probably the new nation!" he said excited. "I must wait here, and see who I am gong t be the big brother of." He said.

England's plan had worked quickly. Before long, he had heard rattling bushes and footsteps on the opposite side of the garden. He noticed whoever was walking through the bushes was almost his size, about six inches smaller than him. Soon someone had entered the garden. It was a young girl, already an adult. She had dark brown bumpy hair; her eyes were a crystal gray. She was wearing a short sleeve green summer dress, reaching to her knees. The collar of her dress was covered by a medium sized bow, with a white gardenia pendant being the centerpiece of the bow. On the bottom of her bow there were two bells, making a jingle sound whenever she moved her neck. She was also wearing oversized brown boots, making her look smaller and more delicate.

The young lady was holding a silver handmade watering can full of water. She was using all her strength to raise it, and water her gardenias. England knew if he doesn't get out of hiding place (one of the gardenia bushes), he would get soaked by the girl's watering cans.

"Now, I will nurture all of you, "the young lady said, watering all of her plants.

England tried to back away from his hiding place, but his right arm and leg got tangled into the bushes, causing him to trip into the garden. The girl had automatically stopped watering her garden and looked a brit that had just fallen out of hiding place. His suit that made him look a gentleman was somewhat stained.

The girl started to back away from England and slowly went to the trees that held her hammock and gardening supplies. She was hiding behind one of those trees.

"Hey, its okay, I won't hurt you. Are you the new nation?" asked England

The girl walked out of her hiding place, holding a scythe. Keeping her distance from England, she was pointing the scythe at him, like if she was going to use it to hurt instead of tending her garden.

"Yes, I am the new nation, "she replied.

"May I know your name?"

"I forbid that from happening. Now please go away"she said in an innocent voice .

**Yay! I have just finished chapter 1! I hoped that all of you reading enjoyed chapter one! I will upload chapter 2 soon! Please review!**

**-Melirosi14 **


	2. Plan: Big brother

**Here's Ch.2- Enjoy! –Melirosi14 **

**Ch.2- Plan: Big brother **

_This girl… can she really be a nation? She is already an adult, but that can't be! _

England thought. _All nations, including me, we all start off as infants or children…but this young lady…_

"Please…., just go away," the girl repeated, pointing the scythe at England.

Both of the countries were just standing there, unaware that the blue sky was turning cloudy.

"I don't want to sound hypocritical, said, the girl," But may I know your name," she asked.

"O-okay" replied England'" My name is England. My human is Arthur Kirkland. I just came here to be your big brother. So please…don't try to get rid of me."

Rain started to pour, and the darker the sky got,, the harder the rain came down. England pulled out his hand, offering it to her as his blond hair came down.

"Big…..brother," the young nation repeated slowly, as her hair too came down. She was lowering her scythe .She looked up, finally noticing the rain. She placed her scythe back the tree where she had left it. She soon ran to England, grabbing the hand he was offering to her.

"Come on, "she said pulling his hand and trying to run at the same time. "Where going to get wet!"

O-okay," England said, blushing. They both began to run until a couple seconds later, when they both a little bit outside of the main garden, they had reached a small house. The house was very simple; it kind of looked like a wooden cabin, even though it wasn't. By the time they both gotten inside, they were both soaking wet.

"Wait here. I'm going to get some towels." Said the young lady running into one the rooms inside the house.

England took a quick look in the house he was in. The house was just as simple inside. It had small chairs, small cabinets, There were some decorations. And there were1or2 tables.

On one of the tables, there was a glass vase, where it held stones. All was homemade.

_What a beautiful place, even if it is simple. If this just the living room, I wonder what the rest of this young lady's house looks like …... Dammit! I can't think about that right now. What could've been an easy opportunity could be once again a big brother now has gone in to a total complicated task! If she were a child or infant it would be much easier to convince her. But she's a young lady! I just don't know how I'm going to convince her now! _

England continued thinking how to convince her to become his little sister and a new colony of his. Soon the young nation walked in, back into the living room, keeping her distance from England. She was holding one towel for him, and she was having another towel on her head, she eventually threw it at him.

While he was drying his hair, he looked at the girl. She was fixing her bumpy, somewhat messy hair. She looked back. A slight smile appeared on her face.

"I feel bad for what happened earlier," she said. She put her hand out, like if she was offering it to the brit. "By the way, I am the newest nation, Gardeleterune, She stated proudly.

"My human name is Rosetta Rosaria."  
"What a pretty name, "Said England.

"Really?" blushed Gardeleterune.

"Really."

England took out a small pocket watch from his pocket. It was already about 8:30 P.M.

Gardeleterune was in another part of the house. She came walking out of a room, holding two already dead fish.

"Lucky for you, I think and collect ahead of time. I 'm going to make us dinner," Said Gardeleterune.

"May I help you? I insist as a gentleman that I should help you," insisted England.

"No, just wait here. In fact, just sit on this chair," Pointed Gardeleterune.

After that, Gardeleterune walked into the kitchen which looked like if it were built in the walked out of it a couple of seconds later, with her face red of embarrassment.

"I could use your help, I seriously don't have any idea how to cook," said Gardeleterune softly.

"Of course, like I said I'm a gentleman, I wanted to help in the first place," the brit said getting up from the hard, wooden chair. "Now Gardeleterune, watch and learn as I help you make the best meal of your life. Besides, this might make today the best day of your life."

Gardeleterune did a chuckle. "Oh silly person today is the first day of my life. I actually can't really tell what my best day is so far."

In the middle of the foggy part of the sea, there was a small ship, on the way to the young nation's home.

"YAY! Where almost there" shouted an excited America.

"I don't consider arriving there in the morning 'almost there' "said a very anxious France. He was walking back and forth, almost looking worried.

"Come on man, stop being so anxious France," said America." I have a strange feeling about this one too, but I'm not letting it get to me. Just imagine that there twin nations! Then I could have two new shared territories, since where splitting it 50/50."

(America just continues talking about the endless possibilities of the possible new territory, so we'll just continue with the story.)

"Wow, that just awesome. I mean, like how you were able to make that?" asked Gardeleterune.

"Gardeleterune, we BOTH had made it, so give yourself some credit,'" replied England.

They both looked at the two plates holding two partially burnt fish with irregular cuts of fruits and berries surrounding them. They both had agreed that the burnt parts weren't burnt, but that was a 'crisp, golden dark brown'.

(Gardeleterune thought that there cooking was rather good.)

After eating, England thought that that was the best time to bring up the topic of becoming Gardeleterune's older brother.

"Gardeleterune?"

"Yes," she asked back, looking at the rainy evening

"I'm still wondering about my offer…..you know, about being your big brother.

"I don't know if I should become your little sister. "

"Why not?"

"I 'm still not sure about what I want."

Gardeleterune walked to the candle that was providing them light.

"You know I'm getting tired, "said Gardeleterune." I 'm going to hit the sack right now. I just need one night to decide what I want for myself. I promise."

Gardeleterune was walking t o her bedroom.

"Arthur, your bedroom will be at the right end if you want to go to sleep."

Gardeleterune pointed at the right end

"Good night,"Gardeleterune said softly.

"Oh, goodnight Rosetta."

After a while, about two hours later, Arthur went to his room at the right end to fall asleep. The room had a small bed; all the handmade stuff was very original. He went on the soft, yet hard bed and thought about what was going to happen the next day. He thought so much that he didn't want to fall asleep, but did anyway.

The next morning, England awoke to a loud noise of a horn. It sounded like a horn from a ship.

_Crap! I ran out of time of time!_

He quickly got up as id he was being chased by something dangerous. He ran into the living room and saw Gardeleterune sitting on a wooden chair, fixing her bow that lied on her neck.

"Good morning. I have made my de-

Gardeleterune stopped with her sentence as she looked at the troubled Englishman, as he opened the door to her house.

"Gardeleterune, come with me, I heard a strange horn this morning."

As soon Gardeleterune got up from her chair, they started running towards the shore where England had arrived at. They both hid behind a tree surrounded by soft and big bushes. They both took a peek as a ship arrived, which was a little bigger than the other ship Arthur had arrived in. anxious. England took a peek at who was getting off the ship.

_CRAP!_

**How did you guys like ch. 2? I'll be uploading Ch. 3 very soon. Sorry about the errors I've made in Chapter one. Please review!**

**-Melirosi14 **


	3. Kidnapped!

**Chapter 3- Kidnapped!**

England took a peek at who was getting off the ship.

_CRAP!_

It was both America and France. England knew exactly who they came here for. Gardeleterune, Rosetta Rosaria. Gardeleterune was clutching England's shoulder as she took a peek at the shore.

"Who are those two?" Gardeleterune asked.

"OK, let's see…..um the one with the glasses and bombers jacket is America. He's highly burger-obsessed and thinks he the hero ALL the time. The one with the long blond hair and a scruffy goatee is France. He's a totally a frog face and I can easily kick his ass!" Said England.

Gardeleterune was just thinking about what England had said. She mumbled what he said to herself.

"Gardeleterune, there here for you."

"WHAT!"

Gardeleterune's eyes opened in fear. Her eyes were getting teary.

"It's okay. I won't let those two take you away! I promise that they won't lay a finger on you! If they dare do that, they will know the real definition of pain" England stood up confidently, with Gardeleterune standing up following him. They both walked out of the tree. Gardeleterune was hiding behind him, holding his hand with both her hands as they were heading towards America and France.

"OHH COOL!TWINS!", America shouted as he was elbowing France. "I CALL DIBS ON PICKING FIRST! Probably I'll take the one that looks like England first. I can't wait to see the guy's face when he finds out he has a look-alike!"  
"You Git! I am England!"

"Wait…..then that means that girl ...Behind you ….sh-

America was interrupted by a protective England.

"Yes! She is the new nation! She is Gardeleterune! Rosetta Rosaria! And I refuse to get her taken away by anyone! Including you two wankers! So go home and leave her alone!"

"No, England. We came here for our new colony," said France.

Gardeleterune turned her head to the side where she could see both America and France.

"Bug off Burger Boy and French Fry." She was pointing at both of them when she called out their names.

England turned his head to the opposite side where Gardeleterune was. He covered his mouth, trying not to burst out a laugh.

_Burger Boy! French Fry! Now those are funny nicknames! It totally matches them better than any other nickname I've heard for them!_

After preventing a huge laugh, England did a little chuckle before facing America and France again. He still had a little smile, but everyone knew he was in a very serious mood.

"No!" America was growing his mood from a good, positive mood, into a serious mood as well. "No England! We came here for a new territory! If we don't have her as our new colony, I swear that I'll declare war against you!"

"America! I'm so ashamed of you! I thought that I've thought you better than what you've just said! I thought you knew better than to start war or to force someone to become your colony. Don't you think that she'll be terrified by a war, at such a young age? And you know that feeling of fear firsthand!"

"I know, but I came here for a new colony."Said America. "We'll stay here and you have only four days to make your decision."

As America and France walked away, France was also surprised about what America had just said. "America! Why did you say that! I think you went a little too far with that statement!" America's mood changed very quickly. Instead of having a serious expression, he had his happy expression, this time with a little smirk. "Don't worry," America reassured France, "I was just bluffing. You two really need to learn how to tell when I'm bluffing."

"WHAT!"

England was in a huge and serious situation. He didn't want to give her up, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. He looked down at Gardeleterune. She looked scared, hoping that a miracle would happen. "Don't worry, I promise you that everything will be alright." England reassured Gardeleterune.

The next four days went by quickly with nothing but uneasiness. It was so uneasy that both England and Gardeleterune could not even enjoy the nice August breeze. Even worse, he had to make a decision but couldn't because he literally didn't sleep for any of those days straight. He was sitting on hard wooden chair outside, with the nice August breeze flowing. He was about to fall asleep despite the beautiful evening until he heard a sound of a violin.

_That song…._England thought as he was standing up from the chair…_It sounds like __Hikari No Rasenritsu Strings version*!_

England searched where that song was coming from. The song brought him to the other side of Gardeleterune's 'cabin' where Gardeleterune was playing it with a small simple violin. England was surprised. She's not only a gardener, but she also likes to play the violin. That's just amazing! Gardeleterune finished playing the song and looked over at the brit.

"I like playing the violin," she stated.

She walked over to England, still worrying about what's going to happen. "What are going to decide? You know for tomorrow? I 'm already afraid about what's going to happen. I know that Burger Boy and French Fry are harmless but I don't want to be their colony!"

England laid his hand on her shoulder, keeping direct eye contact to her crystal gray eyes. His other hand was stroking her bumpy, textured dark brown hair. "It's alright; I assure you that I won't let anyone harm you, especially those two wankers."

"And if they do get me?"Gardeleterune said in her naturally innocent voice.

"I'll do my best to get you back. And if my experience is always useful and beneficial, I've learned that only escaping or acting like a total pain helps you be free. I'd prefer escaping though….."

"Well its already getting dark.." said Gardeleterune, "I'll go inside and get ready for tomorrow. Goodnight!" Gardeleterune went into her 'cabin'.

_Oh great, _England thought as he was outside, _I can't even sleep so I'll just stay out here, preparing for tomorrow…._

It was early in the morning when all four of them, went to the main and closest shore. America and France were already there, waiting when England and Gardeleterune barely arrived.

"So….already decided?" asked America, saying that in his natural cocky voice. "Or shall we start war?" said France.

"You know, when France and I were fighting for you America," said England, "We've learnt about one thing…..that fighting is just going to take us nowhere." England stepped back from Gardeleterune, who was hiding from France and America. After England managed to keep his distance from Gardeleterune, he politely pointed at her. "I think that it is best for Gardeleterune to decide. After all it is only proper to let her decide; and it also beats the idea of war."

"No FAIR!" Protested America." "OF COURSE SHE'S GOING TO PICK YOU!"

"Fine," said France, we'll go with your way…"England, you go first, I'll g next and America will go last."

"Fine then," said England. He went a little closer to Gardeleterune. He was exhausted, and that could've possibly affected his mind, for what he was about do at that moment…..

_"OOOHHHH."_ England ohhed _"Come here, come over here Gardeleterune, don't you want to come here and let me help take care of your garden forever and ever….?_

Gardeleterune, emotionless, walked up to England. She paused as soon as she was able to have eye contact with him.

_I did it, I protected her…..! Now she's going to pick me and I'm going to be a big brother once more…._England thought. He was having a big smirk/smile on his face until he felt a big slap hitting his face. Gardeleterune slapped him. Her gray eyes were watery, and she clutching her hands.

"Stop it!" She said, "That's creepy!"  
"Well I guess I'm next," said France.

He walked up to Gardeleterune she backed away a little.

"Gardeleterune, I know you're into violin music and playing so I thought that you would like to learn from a future pro," France said, pulling out Gardeleterune's violin.

"MY VIOLIN" she gasped. She punched France directly on his face, sending him flying towards a tree.

"Loser," England mumbled to himself.

"I GUESS I'M UP!" shouted Alfred.

"Hey Gardeleterune..?"

"What do you want Burger Boy?"

"Ya know I heard you're a gardener, and that sounds exciting." And I thought that that'll be cool if I could have a gardener for a colony, I suck at gardening….."America pulled out Gardeleterune's watering can holing it firmly.

"MY WATERING CAN!"Gardeleterune screeched. Gardeleterune ran towards America attempting to punch him. But he easily dodged her fist. Even though she wasn't able to punch him she managed to get her watering can back. Gardeleterune was holding her violin and her watering can, already bursting into tears. I…..don't want anyone of you TO BE MY BIG BROTHER!" Gardeleterune was sobbing as she ran into the forest.

"Gardeleterune! WAIT!" shouted England. He looked at both France and America, mad at both of them.

"You wankers! Why did you do that! And besides, where did you get her stuff at? Wait don't answer that! I need to find her! GARDELETERUNE!"

As England ran deeper into the forest, America and France just stood there looking at him run.

"You know France, if can get to her while he's still searching for her, we can….."

"Right! I go left and you go right. We'll meet here in a couple of minutes!"

"Gardeleterune!" shouted England. Minutes have passed as he ran into the forest, looking for her! He was exhausted and eventually stopped to take a break a break. He was looking up into the sky until he spotted a flying figure in the sky. It was flying mint bunny!

"Flying Mint bunny! What are you doing here!" asked England.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I just have to tell you," You see..um….Gardeleterune's not here"

"WHAT!"

"Gardeleterune's been kidnapped by Burger Boy and French Fry a while ago."

"NO! DAMMIT!" yelled England. C'mon Flying Mint Bunny, we have to go home and think of way to help her!" exclaimed England. He went running to the ship he arrived in and hurried to get home.

_Gardeleterune…Rosetta Rosaria….._

**Okay I know some of you don't know how to pronounce Gardeleterune's name and I can't blame you..**

**This is how you pronounce it:Gar-Dele-Tur-Rune. Hope that helps. About **_Hikari No Rasenritsu Strings version*!_ …. Go to YouTube and search that up…..It sounds really nice! Chapter 4 will come up soon .! And Please Review!

-Meli Rosi


	4. Gardener VS Burger Boy and French Fry!

Chapter 4- Gardener VS. Burger Boy and French Fry

A month later Gardeleterune was back in America, (with France tagging along, of course.) She became not only a stolen colony but a shared servant of both Burger Boy and French Fry. She was in his house, sweeping the dusty floors, hoping that she'll be able to escape and go back home. Despite it being almost a month since she's been kidnapped, she still had a guilty feeling about how she slapped England and then ran off.

"Gardeleterune, after you're done sweeping the floors, you should start making dinner, and let's not try to be a total pain again, OK?" said America.

"I've told you already Burger Boy," snarled Gardeleterune, "Let me go! Send me back to my big brother before I- "

Gardeleterune was interrupted by America, who was in a good mood to annoy her. "Come on Gardeleterune, don't you think there's any benefit to being my shared colony."

"No, not really," Said Gardeleterune said as she resumed sweeping the floor. At that comet, America totally froze. He considered her comment n insult.

"All right, I'll prepare your guises dinner," Gardeleterune in a emotionless mood, putting on a orange apron. "Wait Gardeleterune," said America, as he walked up to her. "Look, I know you like to cook fish n chips, scones, and other foods like that, but I don't think that all those days that you made that was a very good dinner…..it's not only me, France agrees too."

"What? I don't believe you. I thought that those were excellent days. Despite all the hell I'm going through, being the colony of Burger Boy and French Fry. Gardeleterune was washing her hands, and once again America popped up of nowhere, with a plate of prepared burger patties.

"Look," said America, "See how nice I am, not making you prepare these patties." He was showing Gardeleterune the chicken and beef patties. "You're just handing me prepared but frozen patties because you're afraid I'm going to mess up your beloved burgers! You can't trick me Burger Boy!" Snickered Gardeleterune, in her angry, soft and of course innocent voice.

"Whatever_ broette," _said America, placing the plate of patties on the kitchen counter. "Just don't mess them up!"

"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME BURGER BOY! I'M NOT YOUR BRO OR YOUR BROETTE, WHATEVER THAT MEANS!" yelled Gardeleterune.

Before she had yelled, America was already out of the kitchen, having the door closed, he probably didn't hear a single word she yelled out_. OK, Burger Boy, I guess I just have to get through not only you, but to French Fry as well!_ Gardeleterune thought with a wide smirk across her face. _I hate to be mean to others…..i prefer to make friends and get along, but….you two are my only exceptions! Hopefully I can pull this off and hopefully, this works!_

A while later, France arrived to America's house, ready to see what their little colony had in store for them. Gardeleterune got out of the kitchen with a smile on her face. She was holding two plates, one for both of them. When she set the plates down, both America's and France eyes opened in 'horror'.

"AHHH! WHAT…..WHAT IS THIS!", both America and France screeched. On their plates were a burnt and combined chicken and beef patties all into one burger. The buns were also burnt. And on the side of the burgers were scones.

"I tried my best," said Gardeleterune "And don't worry I made my food like that too! With nice golden dark crisp brown!"

"That is not even a crisp brown!"Protested both America and France at the same time. "That's a DISASTER!"

"Oh come on!' Said Gardeleterune, stamping her foot, "I made that with all my hard efforts and I expect both of you to eat it!"

Gardeleterune got a scone of one of their plates and held it. "Eat it or don't make me force it up your mouth!" America and France got stood up from their chair and backed away. Gardeleterune knew that America had very little difficulty resisting her punches by dodging them and could also resist everything she attempts when it comes to harming him, so she walked to France and tried to make him eat the scone that she held in your hand. "Come on French Fry, eat the scone!" Said Gardeleterune, saying it in a taunting tone. She was struggling herself, tip-toeing for her hand to reach his face. France was refusing to eat the scone, having tears in his eyes , keeping his chin up and his mouth shut; preventing himself from screaming.

Gardeleterune at one point stopped, and backed away from France. "Ok French Fry and burger Boy, I'll show what true bravery is WANKERS!"

"What! DID SHE JUST SAY WANKER?" Shouted out both individuals at the same time in shock. Gardeleterune took one big bite of the scone she was holding, scaring both America and France.

"No! Don't do it!" shouted France, 'It's SUICIDE!" France ran up to Gardeleterune grabbed her bow on her collar and began weakly slapping both sides of her cheeks, hoping that she'll spit out the piece of the scone she had just bitten. He continued slapping her until he heard a faint gulp.

"Mmmmm," said Gardeleterune "That was so good! Muncha! Muncha!"

"Don't ever eat that again!" Said France. "That's suicide!"

"No French Fry," Said Gardeleterune. "That's not suicide! Suicide is slapping me for no reason!"

Gardeleterune ran up to France and punched him in the face, once again sent him flying to the wall.

"OWW! THAT HURTS! MY POOR ADORABLE FACE!" yelled France

Gardeleterune did a chuckle. "HA! French Fry if your face is 'adorable, then a goat's face must be attractive and **GEORGUS!"**

America put his hand on Gardeleterune's shoulder. "Gardeleterune, why not stop tormenting French Fry here and go to the kitchen and eat your dinner there?"

Gardeleterune listened to America and walked to the kitchen as she rubbed her pink cheeks.

"France walked back to the table as well as America. As they both sat down, France was holding an icepack were he got out of nowhere and was pressing it on his face. America felt very frustrated.

"Dammit! Gardeleterune is now turning into England! England totally messed her up!" said France. "How can this be! England only had her for five days and we had her for a month! How can he influence her that bad in only five days!

America elbowed France. "You know, France…downstairs in the basement there's a big enough box for one person with some stamps….."

"What! But that's a total waste! But I guess your right… Ok, after she finishes eating….

The next day England was still stressed out and he was still working on a plan on how to save Gardeleterune. "DAMMIT! I don't think that'll work either!" Said England as he crumpled another piece of paper. As he was about to grab another piece of paper, his doorbell rung. He went to open the door, and when he did he was in for a surprise.

It was three mailmen.

"Arthur Kirkland?" Asked one of the mailmen.

"Yes that's me he answered.

"Delivery" the mail man said showing the two other mailmen holding a box with holes all around it. "And a letter for you too, " The mailman said, handing him a letter.

As soon as they left, England looked at the strange box. He opened the letter.

_We've learned a lesson, and we've learned it the hard way. We should never steal or harm others…._

_SO OPEN THE BOX AND YOU'LL WE WHAT WE MAN!_

_-YOU KNOW WHO!_

England opened the box. He saw Gardeleterune in the package, taking a nap, sleeping on her side. She was covered by a blanket from shoulder to ankle, covering the summer dress she was wearing. Her over-sized brown boots were showing and her watering can as well as her violin were covered in bubble wrap as well as the rest of the box was covered in bubble wrap.

_She looks so innocent and peaceful like that..._

She was waking up, her gray eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Mmmmm, I swear if I ever see them again I'l- "Gardeleterune looked up at England who was looking at her.

"Gardeleterune. Is that you?"

"Hm…England…"

Gardeleterune jumped out of the box she was in, jumping out with escaping tears as she hugged England.

"Please don't let them take me away again! It was totally hell for me and….."  
Gardeleterune said crying a little as she hugged him.

"Big Brother…don't let them harm me…..i want to be your little sister!"

Gardeleterune was still crying as her collar bells jingled.

England was stroking her bumpy hair, starting to coax her.

"Don't worry Gardeleterune…..I'm your big brother now….I'll protect you….."

**I Finished ch. 3 ….I'll update soon!YAY!**

**Melirosi14 **


End file.
